Intimacy is Overrated
by JosephineLL
Summary: First Time Challenge, continues Sobriety is Overrated Tu-S complete
1. Chapter One

Title: Intimacy is Overrated  
  
Author: Josephine  
  
EMail: Lovellama@aol.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Codes: Tu/S, all  
  
Category: First Time Challenge  
  
Notes: Continues 'Sobriety is Overrated'  
  
~~~~~  
  
A light breeze came off the ocean, ruffling Trip's hair, cooling him slightly. He glanced over at Hoshi, lying next to him on a blanket. A few grains of sand clung to her leg and he reached over, brushing them off. Slowly he let his hand slide up over her knee, past her hip and across the flat plane of her stomach, creeping up to his true objective .  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
His hand stilled and he looked up at Hoshi with a sheepish grin on his face. "Am I that outa practice?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Hoshi smiled back at him and rolled over to her side, propping her head up on an arm.  
  
"I know we agreed to wait, but damn, woman, how you tempt me ." Slipping a finger under the top of her bikini bottom, Trip rubbed it back and forth against her warm skin.  
  
"I just didn't want to rush things." Waiting a moment, she continued. "But this would be a perfect spot to ."  
  
Trip didn't have to be told twice. Pulling her close, he laid back against the sand so she was on top of him. Kissing her deeply, he untied the strings holding her top on. Hoshi sat up, the scraps of fabric falling off her. Groaning, Trip reached up to cup her breasts. Leaning into his hands, Hoshi shifted her weight against his hips.  
  
"I don't know how long I'll last, darlin'." Trip's voice was rough as he sat up, crushing her to his chest. Hands fumbled against each other, trying to get rid of the remaining clothing.  
  
"Wait ."  
  
"Can't wait, darlin'."  
  
"I think I hear something."  
  
"H'it's the ocean," Trip mumbled, his face buried between her breasts.  
  
"It's Porthos!"  
  
Listening carefully, Trip could hear the baying of Archer's dog. And where Porthos went, so did .  
  
"Trip! Hoshi!" The Captain's voice carried over the dunes. "Where are you?"  
  
"No no no no no . He's supposed t' be on the other side of th' island!" Almost crying with frustration, Trip watched the objects of his desire disappear under two blue triangles of cloth. Hoshi had barely enough time to cover up before Archer and Malcolm's head popped into view.  
  
"Over here!" Waving as she got up off Trip's lap, Hoshi smiled gamely at the other two officers.  
  
"Somma bitch ." Trip shifted uncomfortably in his trunks. No way anyone would fail to notice a certain ballooning of his shorts. Before the others reached him, Trip took off toward the ocean. "I'm goin' for a swim!" he called back.  
  
"The water's freezing!" Archer looked after Trip like he was insane.  
  
"I know!" came the faint reply. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
A tired Hoshi walked into her cabin, stopping short at the sight of what seemed like tens of candles. "What on Earth?"  
  
"Oh!" The sound of a surprised Trip drew her eyes over to the corner, where he stood with a burning match in his hand. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."  
  
"What is all this?" A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Well, we've had a rough couple a' days, I thought maybe you'd like a nice relaxin' dinner ."  
  
"Uh huh." Hoshi just looked at him. "And it just so happens that we didn't get to finish what we started last week on the beach, and you thought maybe .?"  
  
Trip had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Aw, c'mon, darlin' . Ouch!" He dropped the charred remains of the match, sticking his burnt fingers in his mouth.  
  
"Poor baby. Let me see." Hoshi pulled on his hand and examined his fingers. "I think they'll be fine," she said, kissing them one by one, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "You don't mind if I slip into something a little more . comfortable, do you?" Her smile was back.  
  
Trip shook his head. "Not at all." He watched her as she pulled something out of one of her drawers and went into the bathroom. Looking around, Trip fished a piece of ice from one of the drinks to cool off his fingers, and considered putting it down his shorts.  
  
Before he could make up his mind the bathroom door opened to show Hoshi silhouetted in the doorway, and Trip realized it wouldn't have made any difference if he had a bucketful of ice. She came to stand in front of him, running a nervous hand down the side of her gown at his silence.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Trip could only nod, staring at the way the green silk clung to her curves, the way the front dipped low between her breasts. Reaching out, his hands roamed over her body before tangling in her hair and pulling her toward him. The lovers clung together as they kissed, trying for as much contact as they could. Cupping her bottom, Trip thrust against Hoshi, his ego, and other things, surging at her moans.  
  
The ship shuddered, tossing them to the bunk.  
  
"I think th' earth just moved for me, darlin'," mumbled Trip against the pulse in her neck.  
  
Hoshi sat up as the ship rocked again. "As good as you are, I don't think that was us ."  
  
"Archer to Sato, report to the bridge!" Both Hoshi and Trip stared at the comm.  
  
Hoshi scrambled to answer the Captain. "I'll be there in a minute, Sir."  
  
"I need you now, Ensign!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" With a helpless glance back at Trip who was blowing out the candles, Hoshi sped out the door, her hair streaming behind her.  
  
Trip sighed as he adjusted his shorts, stumbling a bit as the ship was hit again. Making sure he had taken care of all the candles, he made a rapid, but uncomfortable, sprint to Engineering, cursing all the way.  
  
It only made him feel slightly better. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Hoshi lay on her bunk, face buried in her pillow. It was days later and she still couldn't face the rest of the crew off duty. At least while they were on the bridge there was some semblance that nothing had ever happened, but Hoshi knew once she left that sanctuary, she'd be fair game.  
  
She knew she'd never forget the look everyone's face as she flew out of the lift, making her way to the comm station. Her hair was in disarray, her chest heaving slightly from the run, and somehow her gown had picked up a bit of static cling and kept sticking to her.  
  
The Captain's update had trailed off and his jaw had dropped, Travis had actually leered, Malcolm just blinked a few times, and of course up went T'Pol's eyebrow. It wasn't until the ship had been hit again that the men had come put of their stupor, Hoshi frantically trying to make some sense of the alien language so they could get out of there; the ship in general, she in particular.  
  
Like most of their recent first contacts it was a case of Enterprise wandering into someone's claimed territory; Archer apologized, the aliens graciously accepted, and everyone was happy again.  
  
Except Hoshi. Deciding to act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, once the ship had exchanged data with the aliens and was on its way out of their space, she stood up, said good night, and walked to the lift with her chin held high.  
  
The bravado lasted until the lift doors had closed. Then she leaned back and beat her head against the wall.  
  
----------  
  
"Hosh? C'mon, darlin', it's been days. Everyone's forgotten it by now." Trip gently rubbed her back, concerned about her self-imposed exile. It wasn't quite true, but she had to face them sometime, and the longer she waited the worse it was going to be.  
  
Undoing the clasp of her bra, Trip's touch gentled and his fingers roamed over her back. "I brought you some cheesecake ."  
  
"Really?" Hoshi's head lifted from the pillow. Spying the plate on the table, she rolled over and sat up, reaching for the dessert, but not before Trip had gotten her tank and bra off. He sat beside her as she ate, still rubbing her back, with occasion forays to more delectable areas.  
  
"That's nice," she sighed, only eating with only a third of a mind, concentrating instead on the feel of Trip's hands. Finishing the cake, she set the plate down and snuggled up against him, her hands doing their own exploring.  
  
Laying her on the bunk, Trip kissed his way down her neck, between her breasts, and trailed his tongue over the peak. Hoshi groaned, arching her back against him. He got them both out of their boxers and pulled her beside him, bending his head to suckle at her again.  
  
"Hoshi?" The exquisite feel against her skin had stopped.  
  
"What?" Her voice indicated she really wasn't in the mood for talking right now.  
  
"You've, umm, gotten all red, darlin'."  
  
"What?!" They both stared at her now lobster red torso, hives growing as they watched.  
  
"What kind of cheesecake was that?" Hoshi began to wiggle enticingly on the bunk, trying to relieve the itching. Distracted by her jiggling perky bits, Trip had to think a moment.  
  
"Ah, it was . peach. The peach kind."  
  
"I'm allergic to peaches!" she wailed as he held her wrists down in an attempt to stop her from gouging her skin.  
  
"Come on, we're goin' to see Phlox." That he got them dressed was a miracle, what with trying to stop Hoshi from scratching, trying to keep his hands from wandering to her bits, and trying to stuff himself back into his shorts.  
  
With a sigh he picked her up, pinning her arms together, and made his way to Sickbay. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Curled into a corner of the bunk, dressed in just a t-shirt, Hoshi looked up from her PADD as Trip walked in the cabin, a weary look on his face.  
  
"Rough day?" Unfolding herself, she took him in her arms, staggering slightly as he rested against her.  
  
"Th' worst. Warp core goin' on an' off line, plasma conduits leaking; little stuff you'd think they'd have gotten the kinks worked out of already."  
  
Pulling down on his zipper, Hoshi stripped him of his uniform. "Lay down. I'll rub your back for you."  
  
"You're an angel, darlin'," Trip mumbled through the cloth of his tank as he pulled it off. Flopping down on the bunk he sighed as he felt Hoshi climb on with him, then laughed when she pulled off his boxers. "Oh, that kinda back rub."  
  
"You look much too tired for that kind," Hoshi retorted as she straddled his hips.  
  
"Not if you're not wearin' what I think you're not wearin'," he groaned, feeling her heat against him.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Trip's eyes drooped shut as Hoshi began to knead his back, a look of almost drunken pleasure settling over his face. But as her hands went from firm to gentle caresses, he began to perk up. Without warning he flipped over, pulling Hoshi down on top of him.  
  
"Ms. Sato, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, nuzzling the tender area under her ear.  
  
"Am I that obvious, Mr. Tucker?" she answered with a grin.  
  
"Well ." His hand moved up her leg to cup her bare bottom. "There were some things that tipped me off ."  
  
A kiss from Hoshi silenced him, the next moments concerned with hands roaming over skin, mouths kissing ticklish spots, sighs of encouragement filling the small room.  
  
Suddenly Trip moved away from Hoshi, leaning his head against the pillow and closing his eyes, misery on his face.  
  
Hoshi looked at him, confused at his withdrawal. "Trip?" Her hand came up to touch his cheek. "You don't want to?"  
  
"I want t' in th' worst way, darlin', but ." His voice was full of frustration. "Certain parts don't want t' cooperate."  
  
"Oh." Hoshi glanced down between them, her voice small, a worried frown on her face.  
  
"It ain't you," Trip tried to reassure her, pulling her close again. "I guess I just expect something t' interrupt us again; I figure he doesn't want t' get all riled up and then have no place t' go."  
  
"We don't seem to have much luck in that regard, do we?" Tucking her head under his chin, Hoshi idly traced patterns on his chest.  
  
"We sure don't," he agreed with a sigh. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
The blaring of an alarm brought forth a flailing arm, searching until it found the source of the annoying noise and shut it off. Trip hauled himself out of the bunk and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Standing in front of the sink he looked down at Mr. Previously-Not- Interested. "Oh, now you're gonna come out and play," Trip grumbled, giving that usually raring to go part of his anatomy a disgusted look. "A little late t' change yer mind, I gotta meetin' with the Cap'n at 0800 ." Starting the shower he stood under the spray, trying to wake up and wondering if he'd ever be able to make love to Hoshi. Such thoughts were not helpful for starting the day on time, and Trip gradually decreased the temperature of the water trying to tame his libido.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Turning, he saw Hoshi standing at the edge of the shower, her hair piled on her head, waiting to join him. "Mornin', sweetheart."  
  
Coming into the stall, she scooted Trip over. Looking up at him, Hoshi caught a gleam in his eye. "What?"  
  
"You look like some kinda centerfold with the water runnin' down you ." He lifted a hand and traced the coursing water between her breasts with a finger. Reluctantly he dropped his hand. He really couldn't be late for that meeting.  
  
A blush stole over her cheeks. "Really?" Then a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Taking the sponge, she lathered it up with the soap, the squeezed it so the suds cascaded over her. She breathed deeply, pushing her chest out, and tried hard not to giggle. Attempting a little pout, Hoshi looked at Trip from under her lashes. He had a struck dumb expression on his face and actually licked his lips.  
  
"Ah, Hosh, we don't really have th' time for this ."  
  
"Yes we do." Facing the wall, Hoshi leaned forward, supporting herself with one hand. "I set the alarm forty-five minutes early." Glancing over her shoulder, she squeezed the last of the suds down her back, arching her spine so her bottom lifted slightly.  
  
That was all Trip needed to hear. He grabbed onto her hips, eliciting a startled gasp from Hoshi as they came together. Trip groaned at the feel of her around him. Withdrawing only slightly, he turned her around and lifted her legs around his hips, backing her up to the wall for support. Hands and mouths were everywhere; it was fast and furious but they didn't care, the tension between them had been building for weeks and it needed a release. And if it turned out to be down and dirty, well then, that's the way it was going to be.  
  
Harsh panting mixed with the spray of water was the only remaining sound once it was all over. Still holding her against him, Trip carried Hoshi into the cabin and laid her down on the bunk, trailing kisses over her face.  
  
"It wasn't like I wanted it t' be for you, . not exactly romantic, up against the shower wall ."  
  
"You'll just have to make up for it. We still have an extra half hour ." 


End file.
